1,2,3
by BianWW
Summary: Cuando los hermanos Jellal y Levy se mudaron a esta casa, tras la perdida de sus padres, pensaron que todo al fin empezaba encaminarse, pero el lugar tenía otros planes para ellos. One shot. Jerza y Gajevy. Rated T.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

El camión de mudanzas estacionó frente a la entrada. Era una gran casa, de dos plantas, con techo con tejas negras, y de estilo victoriano, tenía un patio frontal divido por un camino de lajas que llevaba hasta el pórtico, al cual se accedía por unas pequeñas escaleras, que daban a una entrada de dos puertas. Estaba un poco venida a menos, pero nada que con un poco de trabajo y amor, no pudiera convertirse en un hogar, eso pensaban cuando bajaban del camión tanto Jellal como Levy.

Los hermanos eran muy parecidos, mas allá de la diferencia de estatura, siendo Levy mucho mas baja que Jellal, ambos tenían el cabello azul, aunque el de él era un poco mas oscuro, los mismos ojos color canela, y la misma sonrisa que era capaz de convencer hasta la persona mas terca.

 _-¿No te encanta?-_ Le preguntaba Jellal desde dentro de la parte delantera del camión.

 _-Si, me hace acordar a una de esas casas salidas de un libro de Stephen King.-_ Le respondía Levy emocionada.

 _-Jaja, es verdad, pero no estamos en el estado de Maine._

 _-Nop, nada malo puede pasarnos.-_ Se reía Levy.

Los hermanos se habían mudado hace un año a Magnolia. Tras la muerte de sus padres, Jellal, con tan solo 26 años, se había hecho cargo de su hermana, quien ahora era una mujercita de 15 años, y por una excelente oferta laboral habían llegado a la ciudad, esperando un futuro prometedor, y un lugar donde Levy pudiera crecer y terminar el colegio.

En un principio rentaron un apartamento pequeño, para poder ahorrar lo necesario y comprar una casa para comenzar su nueva vida. Sus padres les habían dejado algo de dinero, y sumado a lo que Jellal pudo ahorrar, y pidiendo un préstamo al banco, pudieron comprar este lugar. Era perfecta, dada las circunstancias, tenía una historia particular, o eso le había dicho la inmobiliaria, que les pudo permitir acceder a ella, era su "casa en liquidación", como les gustaba llamarla. Llevaba unos años deshabitada y su valor en mercado había bajado considerablemente, cada familia que se mudaba la había abandonado, y puesto en venta a un precio mas económico, solo para desligarse de ella lo más rápido posible, había sufrido un incendio, que había hecho que tuvieran que tirar abajo parte de ella, y refaccionarla, por lo que ahora era mas chica que lo que había sido en un inicio, cuando se construyó, pero aún así, era enorme para los dos hermanos.

Comenzaron a bajar las cajas del camión, no era que tuvieran muchas posesiones, pero querían estar instalados los mas rápido posible.

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-_ Le preguntaba Jellal a Levy, viéndola cargar una caja enorme, que le tapaba la visión.

 _-No, yo puedo, no te... preocupes.-_ Decía ayudándose con la rodilla, para levantar mas la caja y evitar que se cayera al suelo.

 _-Está bien, solo avísame...-_ Le decía Jellal, mientras entraba a la casa con una televisión led.

Levy estaba de un excelente humor, al fin comenzaban a asentarse en Magnolia, y eso era algo bueno, no le importaba exigirse un poco trasladando cajas, el cansancio valdría la pena, si esa noche podía dormir con todo desembalado en su nuevo hogar. Todo era perfecto...

 _-Hey, camarón, ¿que haces aquí?_

O no tanto. Levy miró a su derecha, para ver a su compañero de curso, Gajeel Redfox. La observaba divertido, desde el otro lado de la verja de madera, se notaba que venía de la practica de basket, ya que tenía su ropa deportiva, llevaba un bolso y una pelota para practicar ese deporte. El chico era alto, de la misma altura que su hermano, su piel era bronceada, llevaba el pelo negro muy largo, y tenía unos ojos de un color tan intenso, que a veces en lugar de verse marrones como lo eran, parecían rojos, pero su particularidad, se la daban los piercings que usaba. Levy no entendía como con 16 años, sus padres le habían permitido perforarse la cara de esa forma. Llevaba tres sobre cada ceja, dos a cada costado en la nariz, dos en el mentón, y cinco en cada oreja, sin contar los tres que tenía en cada antebrazo. Optó por ignorarlo, él la estaba mirando con su sonrisa arrogante, y ya suficiente tenía con sus constantes agresiones en clase.

 _-¿Te vas a mudar a la casa del horror? Gihi.-_ Siempre estaba riéndose de ella, de su estatura, de su amor por los libros, de sus notas, de su falta de habilidad deportiva, y ahora parecía que también tenía que soportarlo de vecino. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?. Siguió avanzando hacia la entrada de su casa.- _Hey, es de mala educación ignorar a la gente cuando te habla...-_ Soltó su bolso, y arrojó la pelota al fondo de su casa, y se apresuró para ir a la casa vecina.

Levy intentó apurarse, pero su torpeza era mayor, por lo que tropezó, y la caja terminó en el suelo junto con ella. Gajeel la ayudó a incorporarse, y levantó la caja con total facilidad, Levy lo miró mal, a ella le estaba costando mucho levantar tanto peso, y para él parecía no pesar nada.

 _-Levy, ¿estás bien?-_ Jellal salía de la casa, porque había visto caer a su hermana, pero se detuvo al ver al chico junto a ella.- _Oh, hola, no te había visto._

 _-No es nada. Soy Gajeel Redfox, por cierto, vivo al lado.-_ Jellal le extendió la mano, y Gajeel se la tomó.

 _-Jellal._ \- Se presentó el peliazul.- _¿Se conocen de algún lado?_ \- Le preguntó luego a su hermana.

Gajeel apoyó su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levy.- _Somos amigos del colegio._ \- Ella hizo una mueca, que para su hermano pasó desapercibida.- _¿Van a mudarse aquí?_

 _-Si, estamos en eso._

 _-¿Quieren ayuda?-_ Les preguntó.

 _-Oh, no, Jellal, por favor dile que podemos solos.-_ Le pedía Levy a su hermano.

 _-Yo no tengo problemas en darles una mano.-_ Decía Gajeel sin importarle que Levy no quisiera.

 _-Si quieres. No tenemos muchas cosas.-_ Le respondió Jellal.

 _-No hay problema, entre los tres haremos mas rápido._

La tarde de ese sábado pasó rápido, fue lo único que agradeció Levy. Al menos Gajeel no aceptó la invitación de su hermano de quedarse a comer pizza, ya que sus padres debían estar preguntándose porque aún no había vuelto a su casa, no era que estuviera muy lejos tampoco.

Después de celebrar que habían bajado todo del camión de mudanza, cenando pizza pedida por delivery, porque estaban muy cansados para cocinar, fueron a acostarse a las que habían decidido serían sus habitaciones. Estaban totalmente agotados, por lo que nada perturbó sus sueños, ni siquiera el constante murmullo que comenzó a medianoche.

* * *

Las semanas avanzaban, y quien primero lo percibió fue la novia de Jellal, Erza. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero con una belleza notoria, tenía largo cabello rojo, y curvas para el infarto. Ya casi habían pasado seis meses de que había empezado su relación con Jellal, por lo que se quedaba a pasar la noche cada tanto, y mientras Jellal dormía plácidamente, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, un constante repiqueteo la perturbaba. Ella no era una mujer asustadiza, era en extremo valiente, por lo que sin molestar a su pareja se levantó de la cama, y con su celular se alumbró el camino hasta salir de la habitación. La casa era vieja, los pisos de madera, y cada paso que daba resonaba en toda el lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta de la habitación de Levy, para ver si era de ahí donde provenían los ruidos. La encontró dormida, con la lampara al lado de su cama aún encendida, sus lentes puestos, y un libro caído a su lado. La imagen le daba ternura, por lo que con mucho cuidado de no despertarla le quitó los anteojos, y dejó el libro en la mesita. No podía entender como podía estar durmiendo con el frío que hacía en la habitación, por lo que buscó una cobija extra, y cuando abrió el ropero, le pareció ver una sombra en el espejo que había en la puerta del mismo, se volvió, pero no había nada allí, ni nadie, solo ella y Levy. Cubrió a la hermana de su novio, y volvió a la habitación, con las luces apagadas. El ruido había cesado, pero escuchó pasos, por lo que volvió a iluminarse con su celular.

- _Jellal, ¿eres tú?.-_ Pero nadie respondió.

Tenía el vello de la nuca erizado, sentía como si la estuvieran observando, descartó esa posibilidad, pero por las dudas cerró la puerta y se apuró a meterse en la cama junto a Jellal, quien se dio vuelta para abrazarla, y eso ayudó a tranquilizarla, por lo que no tardó en dormirse.

Jellal era el menos detallista de la casa, pero hasta él pudo darse cuenta de cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. En un principio, no se percató, ya que tenían pocos muebles y objetos en las habitaciones, habiendo vivido en un departamento, y siendo solo dos, no habían tenido que mudar muchas cosas. Pero era fastidioso que cada vez que iba a buscar utensilios nunca los encontrara, sobre todo los cuchillos. Quiso justificarlo pensando que tal vez, algunos de estos se habían ido a la basura por error junto con las cajas de pizza que solían pedir, también consideró que Levy podía haber tenido algo que ver, pero lo dudaba, su hermana no sabía cocinar, y apenas tocaba la cocina. Lo dejó pasar, hasta que empezaron a faltar cosas en su estudio. Jellal era arquitecto, y había elegido una habitación que daba al patio, como oficina, ya que allí colocó su mesa para realizar los planos frente a la ventana, donde la luz era abundante, y tenía el espacio suficiente para colocar sus planos. De a poco desaparecieron herramientas que usaba a diario, desde reglas hasta varios compases, pero el colmo fue cuando un día su mesa de dibujo técnico apareció orientada en dirección opuesta, en lugar de mirar hacia la ventana, miraba hacia la puerta de entrada a la oficina y no estaba inclinada como la había dejado.

Levy solo estaba cansada, desde que se habían mudado no había podido descansar, dormía, pero era como si siguiera despierta, y no recordaba ninguno de sus sueños. Era extraño, ya que era una de las partes favoritas de sus mañanas, cuando se levantaba y rememoraba algún sueño que había tenido, en algún mundo de fantasía que había leído en uno de sus muchos libros, pero hacía casi un mes que nada, y eso estaba haciendo que ya no tuviera tan buen humor por las mañanas, sumado al olor putrefacto que había en su habitación. La casa contaba con un sistema de ventilación que conectaba casi todas las habitaciones. Ya le había avisado a su hermano, y este le había dicho que era una casa vieja, lo mas probable que algún animal, tras haberse metido en los canales de ventilación, tal vez muriera ahí. Le prometió revisar, pero Jellal era muy olvidadizo.

Era lunes y estaba caminando hacia la parada del bus que la llevaba al instituto, estaba agotada y llevaba puesto sus lentes, ya que sentía la vista cansada.

- _Te ves horrible, camarón. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Un camión por encima?_

De lo agotada que estaba, no se había dado cuenta que Gajeel, quien también tomaba el mismo bus, estaba en la parada esa mañana.

 _-Buenos días para ti también, Gajeel.-_ Se tapo la boca para ocultar un bostezo.- _Gracias por tus críticas constructivas, siempre ayudan a levantarme el espíritu los lunes por la mañana._

 _-Hola, no lo decía por eso, es que siempre te ves tan bonita por las mañanas..._ \- Se quedó congelado, Levy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y pudiendo notar que parecía avergonzado. - _Esto... quiero decir, hoy luces como si no hubieras dormido nada..._

Levy lo dejó pasar.- _Parece, pero no es así, es como si siempre tuviera sueño últimamente._

 _-No deberías dejar que tu novio se quede hasta tarde entonces.-_ Dijo haciendo una mueca.

- _¿Qué novio? Yo no tengo novio.-_ A Gajeel se le iluminó el rostro al escucharla negar tan fervientemente. - _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Le preguntó Levy.

 _-Anoche...-_ Se rascó la nuca. _\- Bueno, tu habitación da hacia la mía, y estaba el tipo este, en tu pieza..._

 _-¿Qué tipo? Solo estaba yo en mi casa...-_ Levy lo miraba sin entender.- _Jellal se había ido con Erza al cine._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Oh, perdón, con su novia. Se llama Erza._ \- Le explicó.

 _-Oh...-_ Sólo le dijo Gajeel.

 _-Si..._

 _-Entonces...¿no tienes novio?-_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

Cuando tomaron el bus, Gajeel se sentó a su lado, Levy solo se recostó contra la ventana, para que el frío del vidrio le calmara el dolor de cabeza, y él se puso los auriculares para escuchar música, y aunque no sabía ¿por qué?, lo notó mas animado que de costumbre.

Todo siguió con normalidad, o la normalidad a la que los hermanos Fernandez se estaban acostumbrando. Una tarde cuando Levy volvía del colegio, encontró a Jellal bajando del auto una caja con un nuevo televisor.

 _-¿Para qué compraste otra tele?-_ Le preguntó.- _Tenemos libros de sobra._

 _-Tú tienes libros de sobra.-_ Le decía sonriendo Jellal, mientras subía las escaleras que daban al pórtico, y Levy se apresuraba para abrirle la puerta. _-Gracias._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué la compraste?_

 _-La otra se quemó. -_ Comenzó a contarle, mientras iba a la cocina para buscar algo con lo que abrir la caja, dejándola apoyada contra la mesada.- _Fue raro, hubo una baja de tensión, pero solo en el living, se quemó la tele, el reproductor de dvd y todas las lamparitas de luz, pero solo de ahí. Tendré que_ _revisar la instalación eléctrica._

 _-Aprovecha y revisa la ventilación, sigo oliendo a podrido._

 _-Ya lo hice y no hay nada. Debe ser de afuera.-_ Buscaba en el cajón de cubiertos. - _¡Podrías dejar de perder los cuchillos!_ \- Cerró el cajón enojado.- _¡Ya no queda ninguno!_

Su hermano nunca le gritaba, tenían una muy buena relación, y siempre era muy protector. Por la diferencia de edad, Jellal le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, desde leer hasta andar en bici, y ademas de la relación fraternal que los unía, eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que Levy lo miró sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratara así. _-¡Yo no fui!_

 _-No, seguro, y ¿quién entonces?-_ Le dijo irónico.- _Somos solo nosotros dos, ¿recuerdas?_

Levy lo miró indignada. Esa era la frase que le dijo cuando perdieron a sus padres, para recordarle que a partir de ese momento se cuidarían entre ellos, y que nunca se abandonarían. Pero su hermano ahora la estaba usando para regañarla, lo que la lastimaba. _-No sé. Tal vez seas tú, cuando te levantas a la madrugada para fumar._ \- Le espetó.- _Por cierto, ya que ahora fumas, te agradecería que no lo hagas en la biblioteca, apesta por el humo del cigarrillo, y mis libros están tomando ese olor._

 _-Yo no fumo, ni me levanto por la madrugada._

 _-No me mientas, te escucho por las noches._

Jellal ya había perdido la paciencia.- _¡Tú no eres la adulta aquí para acusar!-_ Le señaló hacía arriba.- _¡Vete a tu habitación!_

 _-¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!-_ Le gritó de vuelta, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Esa fue una de las tantas discusiones, y de no haber peleado nunca, las peleas se hicieron casi diarias, sin importar incluso si Erza estaba presente o no.

Esto, a la pelirroja, le llamaba la atención, no solo Levy se estaba comportando de forma extraña, Jellal también.

Erza lo conocía de chico, siempre había sido alguien tranquilo, y aunque habían pasado años sin verse, cuando se reencontraron fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, y él siguiera comportándose de la misma forma, tan generoso, amable y dulce, que volvió a enamorarse nuevamente de él, como lo había hecho cuando era una niña.

Erza se había mudado recientemente a la ciudad, y aún no conocía a mucha gente, además trabajaba desde su casa, por lo que su única relación laboral era con la recepcionista en la oficina.

Y su círculo se reducía a Levy y Jellal. Por eso, al conocerlos, estos cambios la alertaban, y no sabía como, pero presentía que la casa tenía alguna relación con eso, por lo que decidió investigar.

Intentó con la inmobiliaria, pero le cerraron literalmente la puerta en la cara. Así que recurrió a internet, pero allí llegó a un callejón sin salida, por lo que, como última instancia, fue a la biblioteca pública. La señora que allí trabajaba la ayudó al proveerle el acceso a un depósito donde guardaban diarios viejos, que nunca fueron digitalizados, lo único a lo que pudo llegar, fue que esa casa fue construida a principios de siglo pasado como hogar de un prominente doctor y su esposa, pero no mencionaba nada extraño, solo un obituario de la mujer, que había fallecido dando a luz, pero ninguna mención de hijos o nada, y todo esto no servía para que pudiera relacionarlo con lo que fuera que perturbaba a los hermanos.

Un día que se quedó a dormir con Jellal, aprovechando que este estaba dormido, fue a su oficina, y buscó la escritura, para ver quienes habían sido los anteriores dueños, ya que le resultaba sospechoso que todos los que compraban la casa, siempre la abandonaran tan rápido, y bajaran su precio para poder venderla y desligarse de ella.

Familia tras familia que Erza logró rastrear, se había destruido tras vivir en esa casa, divorcios, suicidios, muertes y gente que acababa en instituciones psiquiátricas. Un señora sintió lastima por ella y le pasó el dato del anterior dueño, y así pudo dar con él.

Sin avisarle a nadie condujo hasta el Asilo Grimoire Heart, una institución mental, dirigida por religiosas. Se hizo pasar por familiar del paciente y pudo así visitarlo.

El hombre tenía el cabello largo rubio, y ojos que parecían rojos, y que junto con su risa constante lo hacían parecer totalmente desquiciado.

 _-Hola Zancrow, mi nombre es Erza, vengo..._

 _-Por la casa de esos maníacos, ¿no?._ \- Se reía.

 _-¿Sabes a que casa me refiero?_

 _-Por supuesto, calle Mavis casi llegando a Zeref.-_ La observó con malicia.- _Un espacio prometedor por tan bajo precio, es una lástima que todos vayan a morir.-_ Y lanzó una carcajada que la incomodaba.

 _-Pero tu no estas muerto..._

 _-Es verdad. Pero mi esposa si, la muy idiota pensó que llevando curas y exorcizando el lugar iba a limpiarlo, pero ya era tarde...-_ Dijo serio, pero luego volvió a sonreír.- _Pero supongo que algo de razón tenía, aquí con tanto crucifijo y monja dando vuelta, ya no me molestan...-_ Erza pensó que tal vez eso funcionaría. El tipo continuó hablando.- _Por eso me convertí en un asesino de dioses, si Dios puede con esa basura, nadie podrá conmigo...-_ Volvía a reírse.

Tras la charla con Zancrow, Erza sabía que tenía que planteárselo a Jellal, tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo. Debía llevar a alguien para que viera la casa, aunque a él no le gustara la idea.

Levy estaba leyendo en su habitación, recostada sobre su estómago en la cama, cuando escucha que le hablan.

 _-Los cuentos de hadas son para niños._

 _-Yo leo lo que quiero Jellal.-_ Cuando se dio vuelta no había nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Dejando su libro de lado fue a fijarse donde estaba su hermano, pero no lo encontró, escuchó ruidos el la planta baja, y cuando bajó las escaleras, lo encontró cocinando. _-¿Me hablaste?_

Estaba metiendo algo al horno, cuando la ve.- _Ah Levy, no. Estaba aquí, ¿por qué? ¿pasó algo?_

 _-No, nada.-_ No podía encontrarle explicación, y sabía por lo que ella había tardado en bajar, que no era posible que su hermano hubiese hecho lo mismo después de hablarle. Así que prefirió quedarse con él, ayudándolo en lo que fuera, ya que ese día no tenía ganas de discutir.

Un par de noches después Jellal es despertado por un fuerte ruido y completamente molesto, se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Levy, para pedirle que termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, porque ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo el pasillo estaba oscuro, pero podía guiarse fácil, ya que Levy siempre dejaba la luz prendida, porque se quedaba leyendo algún libro, y como la puerta estaba entreabierta, puede verla durmiendo, lo que le llamó la atención, porque entonces quien era que estaba haciendo esos ruidos, aunque en verdad habían cesado desde que él había salido de su habitación. Intenta abrir mas la puerta para poder entrar y apagar la lampara de mesa, pero la puerta se le cierra de golpe, era como si algo la hubiese empujado, impidiéndole entrar a la habitación de su hermana. Intenta forzar el picaporte, pero su atención se desvía cuando la luz de la escalera se enciende. No tenía sentido, solo podía encenderse desde el interruptor que estaba al pie y final de la misma, definitivamente debía revisar la instalación eléctrica.

Se acerca y apaga la luz, pero la de el recibidor se enciende, tal vez estaban conectados los cables, así que intenta prender y apagar nuevamente la luz, pero nada, el recibidor continúa iluminado. Y era como si en su mente algo le dijera que debía bajar, por lo que lo hace, para apagar esa luz. La apaga y se dispone a subir para intentar volver a dormir, y entonces ve un brillo salir del techo del pasillo, era extraño, allí no había nada.

Enciende la luz, y busca una silla que tenía en su habitación, cuando el sonido que lo había despertado comienza otra vez, y provenía de arriba en el techo. Empieza a buscar cualquier recoveco, ver si había una trampilla o algo, la casa era vieja, tal vez había alguna plaga y de ahí venía el ruido, pero sabía que a pesar de que la casa contaba con una especie de mirador, no se accedía desde aquí. Encuentra la unión en la madera, e intenta con sus manos abrirla, pero no le era posible, lo único que se le ocurría era ir a buscar un cuchillo, con el cual poder introducir en el pequeño espacio para ayudarse a abrirla, así que se baja de la silla, pero como si supiera lo que iba a hacer, la pequeña puerta que estaba en el techo se abre.

Jellal, vuelve a su habitación y toma una linterna que tenía en su mesa de luz, por si sufría un apagón, y en el pasillo, apoya un pie en la silla, y tira hacia abajo de la puerta, para que la escalera que salía de la trampilla le permita subir hasta una especie de altillo, aunque mas bien era el espacio que había entre el techo y el tejado, era ínfimo, no se veían ratas, y la madera estaba sana, lo que era bueno, no le convenía tener una casa infectada de termitas.

Trata de iluminar buscando algo, pero lo único que encuentra son unos papeles. Planos. Su felicidad fue grande, tanto como para olvidar que era lo que estaba buscando en un inicio, pero con los planos en su poder podría investigar la casa, y ver que era lo que precisaba modificarse, o si, como le había sucedido ahora, había algún lugar que aún no habían visto.

Bajó a su estudio, y colocó los planos sobre su mesa de dibujo, ya ni percatándose que estaba orientada hacia la puerta.

Al día siguiente Levy es despertada por unos fuertes golpes. Baja adormilada las escaleras, y encuentra a su hermano con un hacha rompiendo la madera debajo de la escalera.

 _-Son las 7 de la mañana, y es sábado...¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

Se lo veía alegre.- _Buen día Levy, encontré los planos originales de la casa, y descubrí que tenemos un sótano casi tan grande como una planta completa._

 _-Que bien...-_ Le respondió con desgano.- _¿Café?_

 _-Si, por favor._

Tras alcanzarle el café a su hermano, y hacerse uno con leche para ella misma, se dirigió al living para ver televisión. Estaba empezado a incorporar esto como actividad, ya que aunque ella siempre prefería leer un buen libro, se sentía tan cansada que a veces no podía enfocarse en la lectura, por lo que optaba por encender la tele, y solo quedarse observando lo que fuera que allí daban.

 _-¡Levy! ¡Ven a ayudarme!-_ Le gritaba su hermano.

Deja su café con leche a medio terminar, y fue a ver que era lo que precisaba su hermano. Cuando llega al recibidor, ve que faltaba un pedazo completo de pared, y las maderas estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo, y el hueco que Jellal había hecho, era el suficiente como para que pasara una persona. Levy mete la cabeza por allí. _\- Jellal.¿Dónde estás?_

 _-Aquí abajo. Ven.-_ Le respondió.

Levy agradeció tener sus pantuflas puestas, ya que donde pisara había suciedad, pero comenzó a abrazarse, refregando sus brazos, ya que el pijama no la abrigaba lo suficiente para el frío que hacía ahí abajo.- _Wow.-_ Dijo en cuanto llegó al pie de las escaleras.- _Es gigante._

Y así era. Jellal la miró sonriente. Apenas bajando, iluminado por una lampara que había traído Jellal, había un espacio mas grande que dos habitaciones completas, estaba totalmente despejado.- _Si, el plano decía que era mas grande, creo que esta pared la agregaron después.-_ Le decía apoyando sus manos sobre una pared de ladrillos.- _El material no coincide con la época. Así que...¿qué dices? ¿me ayudas?_ \- Ella asintió contenta, por mas poco ortodoxa que fuera, hacia tiempo que no compartían una actividad entre hermanos.

Jellal se quedó revisando la pared y ella fue a buscar herramientas, no sin antes ir a apagar la televisión que había dejado encendida. Buscó la taza que había dejado para terminar su café, pero la encontró vacía, tal vez la había terminado sin darse cuenta, así que la llevó al fregadero y se dispuso a buscar las cosas para ayudar a su hermano.

Fue una mañana divertida, pero cansadora. Ambos estaban mal dormidos y estaban esforzándose para romper la pared, pero había pasado mucho de que no habían conversado de una forma tan amena. Y el resultado fue bueno, ya que encontraron una puerta que daba a otra habitación, y para su sorpresa, en un rincón encontraron todos los cuchillos faltantes y las cosas que le faltaban de su estudio.

 _-¿Pero cómo..._

 _-Y tú que me acusabas, creo que alguien se merece una disculpa..._

 _-Tal vez luego.-_ Le respondió Jellal, y Levy hizo un mohín con los labios e infló los cachetes.- _No tiene sentido..._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Le preguntó Levy.

 _-El lugar estaba completamente sellado, hasta que derribamos esa pared.-_ Le señalaba detrás suyo. _-¿Cómo pueden haber llegado hasta aquí?_

Ese día mas tarde, Erza llegó a la casa de su novio, para encontrarse con el piso de la entrada todo sucio. Ella tenía su propia llave, y no mas entrar, vio las herramientas, y pedazos de madera. Siguió los sonidos que provenían de debajo de la escalera, y encontró a los hermanos conversando.

 _-Veo que están remodelando.-_ Los otros dos se dieron vuelta para saludarla, se los notaba alegres, pero tenían unas marcadas ojeras.

 _-Hola Erza.-_ La saludo Levy, Jellal le daba un beso rápido en los labios.- _Hemos resuelto el misterio de los cuchillos._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Preguntó la pelirroja, y su novio le mostró los cuchillos que habían encontrado.

 _-Todavía no entiendo como llegaron hasta aquí, no había forma de entrar hasta que tiramos esa pared._

Erza lo observó, sus sospechas se hacía cada vez mas firmes, así que no quiso posponer mas el momento, y le explicó lo que había averiguado y como quería proceder.

- _Tenemos que hacerlo._

 _-¿Tenemos?-_ La miró extrañado.- _Te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que un montón de locos curanderos entren a mi casa._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Basta, no digas mas nada._ \- La detuvo. - _¿Qué hora es?_

 _-Las tres de la tarde._

 _-Ni Levy ni yo comimos nada. ¿Barbacoa?_ \- Erza lo miró sin entender. _-Podemos ir a comprar para hacer, yo la preparo.-_ Se levantó y le extendió la mano. Ya había olvidado por completo la discusión.

Erza no volvió a mencionarle nada en el transcurso de la semana, y Jellal no quería ni siquiera considerarlo, pero desde que habían despejado el acceso al sótano, las cosas empeoraron, todas las noches escuchaba ruidos, pasos, las luces se encendían aleatoriamente, y todo lo que desaparecía de la casa siempre podía encontrarse allí. En la biblioteca el olor a cigarrillo era cada vez mas marcado, pero el punto máximo, fue cuando quiso volver a rehacer los planos de la casa, ya que estos desaparecieron, para ir al sitio donde todo lo extraviado iba, pero cuando los encontró tenían dos marcas de las manos que lo habían sostenido, no eran pertenecientes a Levy, ya que ella tenía manos pequeñas, y Erza no había ido a la casa desde el fin de semana. Por lo que pensó que tal vez su novia tuviera razón, y era necesario que alguien viera la casa.

Al siguiente sábado Erza trajo un sacerdote, quien venía para bendecirla, pero Jellal decidió echarlo, y ese día discutieron fuerte.

 _-No se que te piensas trayendo esta gente a mi casa.-_ Le decía intimidante. _-No va a servir, yo no creo en dios... si existiera no nos habría quitado a Levy y a mi a nuestros padres en ese estúpido accidente de tránsito, o permitido que el otro conductor manejara después de haber bebido._

Erza no sabía como retrucarle eso, y con su intento de resolver las cosas, en vez de solucionar el problema, la situación se tornó terrible, Jellal era otro, ya casi no dormía, Levy parecía que si lo hacía, pero lucía igual de cansada y con un mal humor que rivalizaba con el de su hermano, lo que parecía darle mas poder a lo que sea que habitara la casa junto con ellos, porque fue entonces que comenzó a ver cosas que no deberían estar allí, sombras que no deberían estar allí, y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos hermanos le creía. Así que de a poco empezó a colocar símbolos religiosos, ocultándolos en algunos lugares de la casa, pero siempre los terminaba hallando rotos en la basura, y cuando le preguntaba a Jellal, este desconocía lo que le estaba mencionando, y él no sabía mentirle, por lo que Erza le creía.

Pasaron varias semanas, y Levy había pasado la noche en vela, por suerte al día siguiente era sábado. Jellal se iría a un día de campo con Erza, y volvería tarde, por lo que siendo aún muy temprano, ella se encontraba sola. Se dispuso a bañarse y así comenzar su día, ya había hecho sus deberes del colegio, por lo que iba a limpiar la casa. Cuando salió de la ducha se quedó observándose en el espejo, había adelgazado varios kilos, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran los moretones y cardenales que tenía por todo su cuerpo, sabía que no se los había hecho en Educación Física, porque simplemente todas las mañanas se levantaba con un dolor nuevo, para luego encontrarse con un golpe que no tardaría en hacerse ver, trató de no pensar en eso y se vistió con uno de sus vestidos favoritos color naranja y bajó a desayunar.

La mañana la pasó limpiando, y la tarde en compañía de un buen libro. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, alrededor de las 18:30, decidió que quería cenar algo, su estómago se lo pedía. Sabía que Jellal le había dejado lasagna preparada, por lo que solo tenía que ponerla en el microondas. Así que fue a la cocina, y encontró todas las puertas de cada mueble, electrodoméstico, y cajón completamente abiertos. Con desgano, comenzó a cerrarlos todos, pero entonces percibió algo detrás suyo, aunque cuando se dio vuelta no había nada, y luego sintió una presión aplastante, un zumbido que le perforaba los oídos, y la temperatura en la habitación descendió de golpe, y todas las puertas de todo lo que había cerrado se abrieron, golpeándose por la fuerza con la que lo habían hecho, los cajones se salieron de sus lugares, y las luces empezaron a parpadear, entonces Levy cerró los ojos, se tapó los oídos y gritó con toda la capacidad que le daban sus pulmones.

Gajeel estaba sentado el el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol cuando lo sintió, era un grito que helaba la sangre y conocía exactamente a quien pertenecía. Dejó todo como estaba y salió corriendo hacia la casa vecina. Golpeó con su puño la puerta de entrada, pero no obtuvo repuesta, probó con ambos picaportes y nada. Al verse sin opciones, embistió con su hombro contra la puerta para ver si cedía, lo intentó varias veces, pero sin resultados. Se estaba desesperando, su hombro le dolía, así que debería encontrar otra forma de entrar, pero entonces una de las puertas se abrió, ni se detuvo a encontrarle un explicación, solo quería saber si Levy estaba a salvo. Buscó en el living y luego en la cocina. Allí la encontró arrodillada en el suelo, se tomaba fuerte de los brazos y se mecía, tenía los ojos cerrados y se la veía mas pálida que lo normal.

Gajeel se apresuró y se agachó a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos, fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

 _-¿Gajeel?_

 _-Si, camarón.-_ La apretó mas fuerte, para contenerla. - _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Está enojado, pero no se por que..._

 _-¿Tu hermano?-_ A menudo los oía discutir, podía entenderlo, pero ver a Levy así, tan asustada, le nubló el juicio. _\- ¿Está en la casa?_ \- Si le había hecho algo, o lastimado de alguna forma, se las vería con él, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera su hermano.

 _-No, está pasando el día con Erza._

 _-¿Estás sola?-_ Ella asintió.- _Ven vamos a mi casa, al menos hasta que tu hermano vuelva.-_ La ayudó a incorporarse, la sentía tan liviana, era como si cada vez pesara menos, lo que no le gustaba, porque le encantaban sus curvas, y todo el resto también, estaba totalmente loco por ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

La condujo hasta la puerta de entrada, ella se dejaba guiar. Cuando intentó atravesar el umbral con ella, una fuerza los empujó hacia atrás, no llegó a perder el equilibrio por poco. Se dispuso a atravesarla, pero era como si algo no quisiera dejarlos abandonar la casa. Todas las luces se apagaron, solo eran iluminados por la poca luz de la noche que entraba por la puerta abierta.

 _-Ella se queda...-_ Dijo alguien a su izquierda, donde estaba el living, pudo ver la sombra de un hombre de su altura.

 _-Tú te vas...-_ Se escuchó a su derecha donde estaba el arco que daba luego a la cocina, allí también se veía una sombra igual a la anterior, pero la voz era distinta..

Levy tenía la vista perdida y parecía que iba a perder la conciencia. Gajeel la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara _.-Vamos Levy, tenemos que irnos_.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo tanta la fuerza con la que fueron empujados que cayeron al suelo. Gajeel se golpeó contra la pared y Levy contra las escaleras, lastimándose la rodilla.

- _Tengo que sacarte de aquí.-_ Gajeel la tomó en sus brazos y corrió hacia la salida. Sintió como tiraban de su ropa e intentaban hacerlo tropezar, pero ya estaba en el pórtico, cuando las luces de la casa volvieron a encenderse y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Lo mas rápido que pudo con Levy en brazos se alejó corriendo hasta su casa, y no la bajó hasta que estaban seguros en la cocina de su casa. La dejó de pie en el suelo, y ella se sentó en una silla. Gajeel fue por su caja de primeros auxilios para limpiar la herida que Levy se había hecho en la rodilla.

Ella no decía nada, no fue hasta que le puso el algodón con alcohol en la rodilla, que gimió del dolor.

 _-Lo siento, pero se va a infectar si no lo hago.-_ Le decía y luego soplaba para aliviar el ardor.

Levy estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien que solía comportarse como un bruto y viviera riéndose de ella, la estuviera tratando así. _-Gracias, eres muy dulce._

 _-Ni lo menciones, es mi deber como hombre, ¿no?-_ Decía mientras le vendaba la rodilla.- _Debo cuidar a mi chica_.

Levy no lo podía creer. Gajeel se estaba refiriendo a ella como su chica, debía ser una broma, no podía ser cierto. - _Tienes 16, aún no eres un hombre._

Él sonrió. - _Me alegra escuchar que al menos no reniegas de ser mi chica.-_ Le dijo sin mirarla a la vez que ponía apósitos para terminar el vendaje. - _Listo._ \- Cuando levantó la vista, Levy lo observaba sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Gajeel no pudo aguantarse y la besó, y aunque en un principio ella se quedó congelada, luego se relajó y lo besó de vuelta. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo detenerse.- _Me moría de ganas de hacer eso desde que te conocí._

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Volvió a besarla.

 _-Si. Me gustas mucho, Levy.-_ Le ahuecó la mejilla y ella le tomó la mano, a la vez que inclinaba la cara.- _Pero ahora dime, ¿qué mierda era eso?_

 _-No lo se, supongo que venía con la casa.-_ Dijo casi al borde del llanto.

 _-Ven, tranquila.-_ La abrazó, y luego la ayudó a levantarse, ya que el golpe que se había dado fue bastante fuerte y rengueaba un poco.

Terminaron acurrucados en el sillón, Levy se había quedado dormida, y Gajeel se limitaba a observarla y acariciarle el pelo. Unas horas después cuando el auto de Jellal estacionó en la entrada de la casa, Gajeel despertó a Levy y salieron a recibir a su hermano.

- _¿Qué se supone que haces saliendo de la casa del vecino?-_ Le dijo enojado Jellal.

 _-La casa nos atacó, él tuvo que salvarme..._

 _-Había dos tipos, pero no eran personas,_ -Trataba de explicarse.- _eran como fantasmas o algo así._

 _-Te lo dije,_ \- Erza se bajaba del auto.- _pero no quieres escucharme._

 _-Tú no te metas.-_ Le respondió Jellal, para luego mirar a Gajeel.- _Y tú. Deja de inventar historias. ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

 _-Fuera de la ciudad. Y yo no inventé nada, se lo que vi.-_ Le respondía enojado.

 _-No me importa. Aléjate de mi hermana y deja de llenarle la cabeza con estupideces._ \- Agarró a Levy del brazo.- _Vamos adentro._

 _-Déjala._ \- Le decía Gajeel.

Jellal lo tomaba con la mano libre de la sudadera.- _No me hagas enojar y vete a tu casa._

Gajeel lo miró mal, pero por Levy se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo. _-Nos vemos camarón. Estoy al lado cualquier cosa.-_ Y se quedó observando como Jellal la metía en la casa, seguido por Erza, quien se daba vueltas gesticulando disculpas.

Cuando entraron a la casa empezaron los gritos.

 _-¿¡Que hacías en lo del vecino!?_

 _-¡Ya te lo dijo! Pero tu no quieres creernos._ \- Le respondía Levy.

- _Jellal cálmate, por favor._

 _-¿Tú qué haces todavía aquí?_ \- Erza lo miró desencajada por como le había respondido, poco estaba quedando del hombre que amaba, pero no iba a dejarlo, sabia que la casa era la culpable y con lo que había dicho el vecino lo había confirmado. Jellal volvió a mirar a Levy- _¡Vete a tu habitación, ya!. A menos que quieras que te encierre en el ático.-_ La amenazó.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Levy, y a pesar de que la rodilla le dolía, intentó subir lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, y se encerró en su habitación. Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

 _-¿Por qué me amenaza con encerrarme en el ático?-_ Se preguntaba en voz alta, llorando.

 _-Porque es lo que hacía papá para castigarnos.-_ Le respondía una voz.

Levy se asustó, pero trató de distraerse pensando en algo positivo, y su primer beso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Abajo la situación era bastante acalorada. La pareja esta discutiendo a viva voz. Erza estaba cansada de que su novio, no quisiera actuar. Por lo que decidida a obtener respuestas contactó a un grupo que se especializaba en lo paranormal para que la ayudara.

Los había conseguido por internet, y a pesar de tener críticas de ser unos mentirosos y fabuladores, ella estaba desesperada. El grupo se hacía llamar Crime Sorciere.

Organizó todo para poder ir a la casa un día que Jellal estuviera en el trabajo y Levy en el colegio. Dos miembros del grupo se presentaron esa tarde, Ultear era una mujer seria, de largo cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color, era acompañada por un sujeto extraño, con un look gótico de nombre Macbeth, quien era el espiritista que verificaría si el grupo tomaría o no el caso. Erza estaba bastante escéptica en un principio, pero el chico bajó al sótano sin precisar que tuviera que decirle nada.

Se sentó en el medio de la habitación que antes había estado tapiada, y empezó unos ejercicios de respiración. No estaba preparada para lo que iba a vivir. El lugar ya estaba poco iluminado, pero se tornó mas oscuro cuando Macbeth ingresó. Erza empezó a sentir frío, los vellos de su piel se erizaron y sintió que no eran solo ellos tres los que estaban en la habitación

 _-Debes irte...-_ Le dijo una voz detrás suyo. Erza temía darse vuelta, por lo que se quedó en su sitio.

 _-¿Quien eres?_ \- Preguntó Macbeth.

 _-Ellos son nuestros.-_ Otra voz le respondió. Erza recordó lo que había dicho el vecino, eran dos.

 _-¿Por qué no se van?_

 _-Esta casa nos pertenece.-_ Dijeron las dos voces juntas.

 _-Papá nos las dejó.-_ Le dijo uno de los dos.-Vete.

No le dejaron preguntar mas nada, el ambiente volvió a su normalidad, tanto la luz como la temperatura.

Erza estaba asustada, pero no solo por ella, temía por Jellal y por Levy. Debía hacer algo, Ultear le pidió que avisara a Jellal, pero Erza no quería hacerlo, no sabía como se lo tomaría. Pero de todos modos fijaron una fecha, y les prometió que podrían venir ese día a la casa para realizar la expulsión de lo que fuera que allí estuviera acosando a los hermanos.

La semana seguía avanzando, Gajeel todos los días esperaba a Levy para ir juntos hasta la parada del autobús, pero nunca avanzaba de la vereda, ya que Jellal se lo quedaba observando amenazante, y solo intercambiaban miradas. No le estaba cayendo bien el hermano de la chica, pero intentaba no decir nada al respecto, aunque disfrutaba ver como él se molestaba, cuando la tomaba de la mano.

Durante la semana Erza se mantuvo en contacto con Ultear. Ella fue mucho mas efectiva a la hora de averiguar del pasado de la casa. En concreto le pudo contar que la casa había sido mandada a construir por un afamado doctor a principio de siglo, para poder habitarla junto a su esposa, pero el hombre perdió la cordura cuando su esposa falleció durante el parto. El bebé había sobrevivido, pero había sido educado en su hogar, sin tener permitido abandonar la casa. Cuando el doctor Fausto murió se la dejó en herencia a su hijo, y el lugar pudo ser mantenido gracias a la herencia. Pero cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir, y hubo un escándalo que la comunidad de esa época intentó cubrir. Por los datos que recolectó la mujer de Crime Sorciere, empezaron las desapariciones de personal que era contratado, e inclusive de prostitutas que eran llamadas al lugar para contratar sus servicios. Una de estas pudo escapar de la casa, denunciando ante la policía que el dueño de casa, quería descuartizarla y que tenía una sala quirúrgica en el sótano. Cuando la policía fue hacia el lugar, tuvieron que detener el incendio que había sido iniciado en el sótano, destruyendo toda evidencia, dejando solo restos de instrumentos quirúrgicos y lo que parecían ser cuchillos de carnicero, pero lo mas extraño era que el dueño de la casa no estaba en ningún sitio. Desde entonces cada propietario que había adquirido la casa la había abandonado, por presencias que los perturbaran, hasta llegar a los hermanos Fernandez, pero esto debía acabar, Erza se lo había propuesto.

Cuando pasó una semana del suceso que presenciaron Levy y Gajeel, Erza les dijo a los hermanos que ella se encargaría de la cena, esa noche sonó el timbre, los dos pensaron que era el delivery, pero en lugar de eso, el grupo completo de Crime Sorciere se había presentado. Estaba conformado por siete miembros, Macbeth era el espiritista, Meredy lo ayudaba. Erik, Sawyer y Sorano se encargaban de la documentación de todo, no mas ingresar a la casa comenzaron a activar los detectores de movimiento, calor y cámaras por la casa. que ya habían puesto días antes, cuando Erza les brindó acceso a la casa. Ultear trajo al cura Richard Buchanan, junto con Macbeth serían los que se ocuparían de la parte mas pesada.

Cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño, los dos hermanos se lo tomaron muy mal, Erza quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se esperaba la reacción de ambos ante la presencia del grupo. La reacción de Jellal fue la peor, tiró cosas al piso, y quiso echarla a ella y al resto de la casa, Levy simplemente se refugió detrás de él, como si quien estuviera poseída fuera la pelirroja.

Los gritos alertaron a Gajeel, quien se apareció en la casa, por todo el movimiento extraño que pudo ver, y llegó para ver como el párroco, quien aunque no quería actuar sin que los hermanos estuvieran de acuerdo, al verse sin opción, con ayuda de Erik, los guiaba hacia el sótano, lugar que habían llenado de velas y crucifijos e imágenes religiosas, teniéndolos atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

La actividad empezó de inmediato, las tensión eléctrica variaba constantemente, amenazando con quemar todo lo electrónico. La temperatura disminuyó abruptamente en varios puntos de la casa: la habitación de Levy, la de Jellal, la biblioteca, el ático, y sobre todo el sótano, donde se encontraban ellos.

Toda la casa temblaba, la presión era apenas soportable. El cura empezó a leer la biblia, y Macbeth a llamar al espíritu que se negaba a abandonar la casa. Todas las velas se apagaron, y en la oscuridad apenas se podían vislumbrar dos sombras, de pie detrás de los hermanos.

 _-Abandonen la casa, y dejen a esta familia en paz._ \- Les ordenaba el cura.

 _-La casa es nuestra, y ellos también_.- La voz inundaba toda la habitación, el grupo entero jamás había enfrentado un espíritu que emanara tanta maldad.

- _Ya deberías haberte ido hace tiempo, y estar junto a su padre_.- Macbeth intentaba provocarlo.

- _No metas a papá en esto_.- Le decía la otra voz. - _Váyanse_.- Y una fuerza empujó a todos hacia atrás.

El cura empezó a leer la biblia, y ordenando a los espíritus que se fueran. Solo Macbeth y él quedaron en la habitación, acompañados por Gajeel y Erza, quienes no pensaban irse a ningún sitio lejos de Jellal y Levy. En cuanto el padre Richard, empezó a arrojar agua bendita, Erza se desesperó al ver como también afectaba a los dos hermanos quienes gritaban a la par de las sombras detrás de ellos.

- _No me dejes_.- Le gritaba uno de los fantasmas al otro.

 _-Lo siento_.-Decía el mas malvado de ellos, y desaparecía dejando el espacio vacío detrás de Jellal, y a este en una especie de trance.

 _-Por el poder que Dios y la iglesia me confiere, te ordeno dejes esta casa_.- Le arrojaba agua bendita al espectro restante. Este parecía arrojarse al suelo tomándose de la cabeza.

 _-Vete al infierno.-_ Le dijo Erza.

El espíritu gritó, Levy hizo lo mismo, y el sonido resonó en toda la habitación, entonces las velas volvieron a encenderse, en el lugar volvieron solo a estar ellos y luego Levy perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que pudieron acomodarse, ni Levy ni Jellal querían dejar la casa, lo peor ya había pasado, y ya no podía pasarles nada malo, Erza se había ocupado de eso. El grupo pudo verificar que la casa estuviera limpia, había cosas que aún no tenían explicación, pero ya no había rastros de actividad de ningún tipo, eso hizo que pudiera al fin sentir que todo volvería a ser como antes, que Jellal volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo del que ella se había enamorado.

Ese sábado Erza y Jellal estaban despidiéndose de Levy, ya que iba a ir con Gajeel al cine, en una salida normal, después de lo que la nueva pareja de novios había pasado.

 _-No vuelvan muy tarde_.- Les decía Jellal, desde que toda la locura había terminado, estaba mucho mas calmado, y había empezado a entablar una buena relación con Gajeel. - _Mira que se donde vives._

- _No volveremos muy tarde, lo prometo_.- Le respondía Gajeel, y tomando de la mano a Levy, se alejaban para subirse a la moto del chico con dirección al cine.

Después de cenar, la pareja se fue a la cama. A pesar de que Jellal estaba ansioso porque su hermana volviera, le tranquilizaba saber que estuviera con Gajeel, porque confiaba en el chico.

- _Me gusta como lo estás manejando_.- Le decía Erza, Jellal la miraba sin entender.- _Pensé que ibas a ser un hermano mas celoso.-_ Le sonreía.

- _No, solo quiero que sea feliz.-_ Se quedaba en silencio, y Erza se recostaba en su pecho.

 _-Se que trato de no hablar mucho del tema, pero hay cosas que aún no entiendo, se que no soy muy buena para las cuentas, pero...-_ Jellal la miró ladeando la cabeza. _-¿por qué si era solo un hijo, había dos fantasmas?_

 _-Gemelos...-_ Le respondió Jellal.- _Idénticos, por eso todo el mundo pensó que eramos uno._

 _-Oh.-_ Erza no se había percatado que hablaba de él mismo.- _Lo del olor a podrido y el de cigarrillo tampoco se explicó._

 _-El olor era el que venía del sótano, y el de cigarrilo, bueno, el padre fumaba...-_ Le contaba. _-Dijeron que la madre murió dando a luz, pero fue por lo que ahora llamarían depresión post-parto.-_ Erza lo miraba prestando atención a lo que le narraba. - _Se suicidó, por eso el padre perdió la razón, y a veces vuelve.-_ Comenzó a explicarle.- _Cuando uno se quita la vida no va al cielo o al infierno, queda atrapado en el limbo, por eso el cuando murió decidió quedarse, ya que fuera a donde fuera, jamás volvería a ver a su mujer, así que en ocasiones vuelve a fumarse un puro en su despacho. No era un buen padre, el mismo educó a sus hijos, y como todo lo que sabía era sobre medicina, fue lo que les inculcó, aunque no eran tan buenos como él. Yo creo que si hubiese ido a algún sitio, habría sido al infierno, pero ahora es tarde, y siempre vagará por aquí...-_ Sonreía.- _Mi estudio era el lugar de lectura de los gemelos, y él no les permitía ver hacia la ventana, para que nadie los viera, los apartó del mundo, toda su vida estuvieron solos y luego se marchó..._

 _-Uno nunca está solo, yo, por ejemplo, los tengo a ustedes.-_ Le decía.

- _Es verdad, se tenían el uno al otro._ \- Reflexionó Jellal.

 _-¿Cómo averiguaste todo esto?-_ Erza ya estaba algo perdida. - _Ultear solo pudo averiguar un nombre, Siegren o algo así..._

Él negó con la cabeza, y buscó algo en el cajón. _-Siegrain._ \- Se reía.- _Si que eres mala para las matemáticas. Tu grupito pasó por alto al doctor Fausto, y solo eliminó a Mystogan. Él siempre fue débil, pero era mucho mas inteligente que yo...-_ Erza comenzó a alejarse, pero Jellal la retuvo por la cintura.- ¿ _Sabes lo difícil que es estudiar esos libros?, yo tenía la técnica, pero él era quien me explicaba que hacer. Ahora deberé entrenar a la chica, la hermana de este, para que ocupe su lugar. Parece lista, a Mystogan le agradaba. Y así volveremos a ser solo nosotros dos..._

 _-Jellal, me estás haciendo daño.-_ Erza forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre, cuando él le mostró un bisturí.

 _-Estás sola. Tú misma lo dijiste._ \- Le dijo sonriente, los ojos de Erza empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.- _Si desapareces nadie preguntará por ti._

 _-Jellal...-_ Le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

 _-Es Siegrain, ya te lo dije.-_ Y luego realizó la primera incisión de la noche.

* * *

 **¡Felíz noche de brujas!**

 **¿Le gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

 **Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer uno de terror, salió esto, y espero haya quedado bien.**

 **Siempre escribo Gajevy, pero en mi cabeza la historia siempre me salía para Jellal, así que acá está, mi primer Jerza, con Erza como heroína, no creo que guste como lo terminé, pero era como lo principal de la historia. Por supuesto no pude evitar meter a Gajeel y a Levy, me encanta la idea de ella y Jellal como hermanos.**

 **Bueno, es mi aporte de Halloween, mas tarde subo el nuevo cap del otro fic.**

 **Besos a todos.**


End file.
